Chupa Chup Love
by VisualZero
Summary: Tobio has rouble deciding what his favourite Chupa Chup flavour is. Can Tetsuya help? WARNING: Yaoi, TetsuyaxTobio


**Just kidding. You see how childish and unnecessary this is?**

**Plenty more stories to come. This is for my good** **friend Lynni. :) Warning: YAOI, Tetsuya x Tobio**

* * *

_Why are you doing this to me? I thought I could trust you! I thought I could depend on you, no matter what, no matter how much of the world turns against me!_

_I can't take it anymore!_

Tobio clutched his head in agony, as if his mind whirled with scorpions, as if he were about to explode with frustration.

_I can't choose! I can't choose which flavour I want to try first!_

Strawberry Cream. Cola. Vanilla Chocolate. Watermelon. Raspberry. Strawberry. Grape. Mango. Apple. Orange.

10 flavours. The top 10 Chupa Chup flavours ever to be invented. Tobio glared at all 10 of them scattered on the floor.

'It's not like I can try all at once! How am I supposed to objectively decide which flavour I like best! This is bullshit!'

He gathered up his Chupa Chups and thought hard to himself. How was he going to go about this...?

* * *

'

Grape!' A purple stick thrust in his face caused Ryutaro to raise his eyebrows at Tobio.

'Excuse me?' The fan wielding magician glanced at Reiji, who was tilting his head quizically at the orange pop Tobio had forced upon him, and Teru, whose pink cat tongue was tentatively investigating the strawberry cream flavoured one.

Ryutaro accepted the pop with an uneasy thank you.

'Don't bother,' Tobio cleared his throat. 'I take on board you guys are... less experienced when it comes to the art of lollypops...'

'It's an art?' Teru looked up.

'There are levels of experience?' Ryutaro asked sceptically.

'I myself happen to be an expert. These are the top ten flavours chosen by the official Chupa Chupa company. Only truly experienced Pop Connoisseurs have access to such information.'

'Or anyone who has Internet access.' Teru reminded him.

'Whatever. ANYWAY, experienced as I am, I can't decide completely by myself which order these pops should be put it. That's where you losers come in. Remember, this is an art! Treat it... tenderly...'

'Like a kiss.' Teru mused.

'Yeah, like a kiss! Like an almost orgasmic experience! Let your tongue drift over the surface, catching the first few mouthfuls of flavour. Allow yourself to be overcome, give yourself to it! And when it feels right-'

CRUNCH

All three boys looked at the snake blader, who was chomping conspicuously on his stick.

'...REIJI THAT IS NOT HOW TO EAT A LOLLYPOP!'

Tobio whirled around, offended.

'That is NOT how you kiss someone.' Teru whitened.

'You've obvioussly never kisssed me...'

Everyone took a step back from Reiji.

Tobio sighed. They just couldn't understand.

* * *

Tobio rolled through the flavours in his head, as he lay back onto the sofa.

Strawberry Cream was delicate but satisfying all the same, but Vanilla Chocolate was a truly orgasmic experience...

Tobio halfheartedly rolled his tongue over the Cola flavoured pop.

'How am I supposed to decide which flavour I like best...' He stretched out and sighed. 'They're all good!'

'You need a hand, my little crab? Ryutaro told me all about your pickle, pinchy pinchy.'

Tobio shot up, to come face to face with Watarigani.

'Who said that? Not you, crabby guy... There's a reason I didn't ask you to help!'

'I want to help, Tobiocrab! Those other guys, they don't understand the importance of this. Well, I do! Sampling the perfect flavour, giving yourself in to all of your senses... Come on, little Tobio crab!'

'I told you not to call me that!' Tobio swatted him away. 'Alright, you can help, but I doubt you'll be much good... idiot...'

'You won't regret this!' Tetsuya grinned, suddenly lunging for Tobio.

'Get off! I have a five foot rule!'

'Oh, I'm so happy! I get to help my little Tobiocrab!'

'And don't call me that!'

* * *

'You're an idiot! Mango is NOTHING compared to Cola! You're insane if you think Mango tastes better!' Tobio huffed.

'But Mango is so exotic! It gives that extra pinch!'

'Oh, drop it!' Tobio sighed, holding up a green pop. 'Apple. This one is the best.'

'The best? Isn't it a bit soon to decide? What about strawberry, both sweet and unsuspecting! Or Raspberry, mysterious but wholesome...'

'What? No way! Look, if you can't understand that Apple tastes better than both Strawberry and Raspberry, I-'

Tobio was cut off suddeny, as Tetsuya pressed his lip against his.

'Mmm... Maybe I'll reconsider. Apple does taste nice...'

'Idiot...' Tobio mumbled softly.

He moaned as he allowed Tetsuya's tongue to drift tentatively over his lips. He allowed himself to be overcome, giving himself completely into his senses...

As Tobio kissed Tetsuya back, he decided Tetsuya was his favourite flavour of all.

**PS - Hope, _take it down._**


End file.
